


Random Alastor x Reader ideas I come up with but am too Dyslexic to write

by SubscribetoOxygen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform, prompts, stuff I just think are cool, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubscribetoOxygen/pseuds/SubscribetoOxygen
Summary: The title says everything. Please if you like one of my ideas feel free to use them!(Be prepared for a lot of horror ish ones, I like my horror)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Demon in my neighbour’s shed

Mc notices a faint glowing from their neighbour’s shed stare for a bit then go inside. Next couple of nights they see a light turn on randomly from the shed. Late on night they check it out, normal shed, no lights. Tries to run but door slams in their face. Alastor shows up and does the thing


	2. Alastor is king (being commissioned)

Alastor takes over Hell. Kicks out the Hazbin gang from society and they go into hiding. Charlie gets desperate trying to defeat Alastor, and calls on God. God answers her prayer by creating an Angel and sending them down to Hell. They find themselves in the Rebellion camp and I s greeted by Charlie. MC has powers (but are very week). Alastair finds out and takes them to the Palace and makes them marry him, because YOLT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed out a bunch of details because I can’t be bothered and I’m tired. Hopefully my commission for Flame to write this Fic will come out soon


	3. +size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thicc kink, and it’s undeniable

Literally anything with plus size Alastair really, but fluff 👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻 Damn yes! Something like Alastor becomes clingy and is always hugging or asking Reader for a hug, or having a dinner date or waking up next to each other?!? Endiwbeid help


	4. The doll maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is able to make dolls but didn’t realise they make more than _just the dolls_

A 28 year old reader is going through some of their old stuff in an attempt to get rid of junk they’d collected over the years. In one of their drawers they find a old character sheet from her serial killer fangirl phase from her teen years, they remember drawing this well and remembers the excitement of making her own hot, serial killer, fictional character; The character is called Alastor. Reader decides they want to make Alastor into a plushie or puppet but can’t decide which so makes them both. They gave the puppet all scary features that the original Alastor had but not that appealing physically and makes the plushie super cute, because it’s a plushie. Reader goes to sleep with a huge pile of stuff on the floor from their cleaning, unaware that both of the Alastor dolls had glowing red eyes and had their heads turned towards readers bed.  
The next morning, reader cleans and it was a lot quicker than she expected it to be and swore that she took everything out of the drawers when they found some books back in their place.  
Nothing really out of the ordinary was happening, or they thought, completely unaware of the monster they had created.  
Alastor grows impatient of waiting so he decides to introduce himself....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all I got for this one haha. You can tell what time I write these ideas depending on if it includes any type of horror in it XD when the sun drops, my mind goes wild with these ideas (get one almost every time I look out a window) anyway have fun stay safe 
> 
> Oh and btw (I’m sorry for this :[)
> 
> If you like Alastor x reader fanfics but have to do other things, then I HAVE THE SOLUTION FOR YOU! (I’m so fucking sorry lmao) I have a YT channel where I read fanfics that I like from both here and Wattpad. At the moment I am reading FlameHazelollipop’s fic, quarantining with me darling! It’s a lot of fun and I hope you’ll enjoy it too!! (The channel is called “The Ereri Otaku”)


	5. Princess and the frog crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the film today and got inspired. I might properly write this one as well

You end up getting wrapped in Dr Facilier’s shenanigans. The two of you became good friends and spend quite a bit together. One day, while at Dr.’s Emporium, a young man walks in, Dr Facilier greets the man with the name Alastor. The two talk for a bit and you just sit there awkwardly, trying to pin point where you’ve heard of Alastor before. You realise he’s that popular radio host whos completely captivated the hearts of all the girls in New Orleans. There’s a slight hostility in the air between the two men and you try and intervene. You end up leaving the store with Alastor and he asks you if you want to join him the next evening for a party the richest family of NO were having


End file.
